Laconic
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: Short moments before, during, and after life at PCA. DISCONTINUED.
1. Normal

**Disclaimer: **Zoey 101 belongs to Nick and Mr. Schneider. If I owned Zoey 101…well, Chasing Zoey would probably have a better ending. But other than that, I'd probably keep it the same.

**Author's Note: **Since I have way too many stories, but I've been bit with the Zoey 101 bug, I'm just gonna have a small collection of drabbles. Though small might not be a good way to describe it. I have three notepad pages filled with ideas. Enjoy!

* * *

**Timeline: **Senior Year

**Characters: **Michael, Chase, Vince, Lola, Lisa, Zoey, Logan, Quinn

**Couples: **Chase x Zoey; Logan x Quinn; Vince x Lola; Michael x Lisa

**Words: **477

**Note: **Inspired by the fact that the gang _isn't_ normal.

**Beta-Read: **None.

* * *

**Laconic**

**Moment One: Normal**

"Okay, you people are _so_ not normal."

Michael Barrett was sitting at lunch, as per usual, but he was staring at his friends, shaking his head. The other seven of them raised an eyebrow or looked oddly in his direction. Chase Mathews tilted his head to the side. "How so?"

"I mean, my best friend is _finally_ going out with the girl he's been chasing—no pun intended—for _three years_, despite having switched places for a semester. Our roommate, _Logan Reese_, the cocky, arrogant _Reese_, whose father is _rich_, is going out and is in love with _Quinn_. Quinn Pensky, the science geek, one of the smartest people _ever_. Together!

"Not the mention that we're friends with the guy _who beat us up_ and is now going out with one of our best friends. Oh, and of course all the weird stuff happens to us."

Everyone blinked collectively. Vince Blake shifted uncomfortably, but Lola Martinez laid a hand on his arm and he smiled at her. Lisa Perkins, sitting beside Michael, smirked.

"So that makes _us_ not normal?"

"Yes, it does," replied Michael.

"What about you?" asked Zoey Brooks, looking very pointedly.

"What about me?"

"Well," said Lisa, "this is coming from the guy who got attached to a horse, which you used to get Zoey to class. And then there was the time when you threw up on my shoes, which in turn led to you saving my life because of Chase and his go-cart."

"Yeah, but—that's all normal—" started Michael. Lola laughed.

"Normal, is it? It's as if we're in a TV show. That's _not_ normal," she said. "At all and you know it."

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't make _me_ not norm—"

Logan slapped him on the shoulder. "Dude, you're sitting here telling us we're weird. We're your friends and you don't have any normal ones. What does that make you?"

Michael opened his mouth to say something but closed it. "Since when did you get to be _reasonable_ and somewhat—smart?" he asked, surprised.

Logan shrugged, glancing over at Quinn. "I blame her," he said, nodding in the direction of his girlfriend. Quinn playfully slapped his arm before giving him a peck on the lips.

Michael blinked. "Okay. If Logan can have occasional moments of smartness, then I can have occasional moments of abnormalness. But I am still normal!"

"Whatever you say, dear," said Lisa, absentmindedly, having started a conversation with Lola. Michael glanced around the table and found himself quite unsurprised that the majority of his friends were ignoring him now. Sighing, Michael turned back to his hamburger.

"I see how it is," he mumbled under his breath. Chase shook his head before patting him on the back.

"Give it up, man. You're in no way normal. If only by association."

Grudgingly, Michael tore into his lunch.

* * *

Like? Love? Hate? Review are always welcome!


	2. Absolutely Different

**Disclaimer: **Zoey 101 belongs to Nick and Mr. Schneider. I also don't own anything you may recognize. Meaning drinks, movies, books, songs, that sort of thing.

**Author's Note: **First off, thank you so much for all the reviews! 9? Wow, you guys have no idea how much I appreciate it.

Second thing: I'm pretty much booked after next week, which is why you'll find lots of drabbles this week. Two, maybe even three a day. But for a month...pretty much nothing.

* * *

**Timeline: **After _Walk-a-Thon _but before _Chasing Zoey._

**Characters: **Logan, Quinn, _Mark_

**Couples: **Logan x Quinn

**Words: **442

**Note: **Quogan is one of the easiest couples for me to ever write, which is why this one came out so quickly. This was a combination of two ideas, inspired by the fact that lots of Quogan fics out there have Logan a changed man. That, and I found the whole, "Wanna make out?" "Yes." -scenes hilarious.

**Beta-Read: **None.

* * *

**Laconic**

**Moment Two: Absolutely Different**

He had been "dating" Quinn Pensky longer than he had even dated any other girl before.

Then again, he had never made it past three dates with a girl before. Or a woman, for that matter.

He ignored the nagging voice in his brain—one that sounded very much like Quinn, but he'd never admit that to _anyone_…okay, anyone who wasn't Quinn herself—telling him that he wasn't _man _anyways_,_ so he didn't deserve a woman.

But lately, he actually did feel different. He felt more manly, more—non-Logan-like.

At first, it had scared him. Scared him very, _very _much. But he also noticed that more girls were throwing themselves at him now that he was much more—_nice_.

Not that he needed other women, after all. He had his.

But the fact that he was _different _with Quinn and that _difference_ was rubbing off on him around _everyone_ was why he didn't find the fact that he had been dating Quinn longer than anyone else was that—_odd_. Quinn was different than any other girl he'd ever dated. And she made _him_ different.

He liked being different.

The fact that he, Logan Reese, was so _different_ when he was with Quinn Pensky was something he was starting to like.

Besides, what was _really_ odd about it—their relationship; them, _together_; them, _kissing_—was the fact that she was pretty, smart, _and_ she wanted to make out with him.

He'd seen, and maybe fallen, for girls with one or two of those qualities, but never _all three_.

Quinn Pensky had all three.

She was pretty. Oh, definitely. It was proven when she sat there that day, on the bench, her tears falling over _Mark_. (Oh, don't get him started on _Mark_, the jerk.) She was pretty, from her legs, smooth and sexy; her hair, curly and _brown_; her eyes, brilliant, pretty, and absolutely gorgeous under her Quinn glasses.

She was smart. Hell, if he was going to spend time describing her _brain_ and her _smartness_, he'd be at least fifty by the time he was done. She was the smartest girl at the school, with her straight As and perfect records.

And whenever he asked her—innocently, of course—if she wanted to make out, her response? "Absolutely." Or "Yes."

_Absolutely_. He knew the first time she had answered his infamous question she was the One.

Why?

Because she was the only one who was smart, pretty, and said _Absolutely_ in a way that made Logan Reese _glad_ it was Quinn Pensky he had been dating for the longest time ever.

And it made him _absolutely_ happy.

* * *

Quogan fluff? Mucho fun. ReviewReviewReview!

Also: I am going to take requests. Please, leave me a character or pairing and a word or song or scenerio to write about it. I don't mind the latter without the former, but not only the former, please.

I also have lots of plotbunnies which you'll see me put up for sale; most of those were transformed into drabbles, but I can see them as fics, if someone wants to write them.

Anyways, please review!


	3. So Stupid

**Disclaimer: **Zoey 101 belongs to Nick and Mr. Schneider. If I owned Zoey 101…well, Chasing Zoey would probably have a better ending. But other than that, I'd probably keep it the same. Or get rid of Season 4, but keep the Quogan, of course.

**Author's Note: **I got my first request! I'll probably end up writing it soon, seeing as my muse for the other ideas is starting to get…well, you know how muses are.

* * *

**Timeline: **After _Chasing Zoey_

**Characters: **Michael, Lola, _Logan, Quinn_

**Couples: **Logan x Quinn; _Lola x Vince; __Michael x Lisa_

**Words: **632

**Note: **Got longer than I intended. Heh. Started out being a drabble about Michael thinking over the Quogan thing, and then morphed into a Michael-Lola friendship. (Note that I _adore_ friendships.)

**Beta-Read: **None.

* * *

**Laconic**

**Moment Three: So Stupid**

I am so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I can't _believe_ I didn't believe them. I can't believe I didn't see it earlier, either!

Logan and Quinn _told_ me, flat out _told me_, that they were dating, and yet, I reacted like they thought I would.

I laughed.

But hey, you can't blame me. I mean, it's quite funny. Logan and _Quinn?_ Quinn and _Logan_?

Yes, it's very funny.

But I'm so stupid.

Lisa already rolled her eyes at me and had hit me when I told her that the couple had told me before. Lola looked murderous, and luckily, I haven't met up with her yet.

...And speak of the devil.

"You," she says, her arms crossed over her chest. She's giving me a look, one that would have anyone else cowering away, but I've known her too long.

Not that there aren't moments when I want to crawl under my bed and hide away.

"Me," I reply. She takes a seat next to me on the grass. It's wet, so I'm surprised that she doesn't make a fuss about her dress. Raising an eyebrow, I point this out. "How come you're not worried about your dress?"

"Prom's over. Vince is talking to Chase about, well, things. No point in making a fuss. Especially after getting ambushed by those _nerds_," she adds as an afterthought.

"Huh?" I ask, confused. _Nerds?_

"You don't want to know."

Chuckling, I lean backwards on my hands. "So, are you going to beat me up or what?"

Lola rolls her eyes, shooting me a glare. "Nah, this should be enough," she says, hitting my on the shoulder. I flinch and start rubbing it as she grins in satisfaction. "You deserve it. You didn't _tell_ me? Or any of us, for that matter! Horrible friend, you are," she says, though she is grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, but c'mon, give me a break. Would _you_ have believed it?"

"No, I probably wouldn't have," she says after pondering for a moment. "But I still would have told you! You're so stupid, you know that?"

"Yes, actually. I was saying the exact same thing to myself. Besides, why would _I _want to miss the opportunity to know something before _you_?" I say, smirking at her while she rolls her eyes.

"They were pretty obvious, in hindsight," says Lola, her voice thoughtful. I nod.

"Yeah, they were. Like that time Quinn defended him when you insulted Logan."

"Or when Logan got all jealous over Mark," she adds.

There was a moment of silence.

"We are so stupid."

"Yep."

I glance over to her, a smile tugging on my face. I find that I always enjoy Lola's company—now being no exception.

_I love her_.

Though, no, not romantically—I'm too whipped over Lisa for that. No, I love her, but I'm not _in_ love with her.

She's my sister. The sister I can sit there and tease and laugh with, yet always share that serious moment.

Lola smiles at me. "What's on your mind?"

"Just think of how much I love you," I say, without hesitation. She raises an eyebrow, knowing that I must have something up my sleeve.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I say, nodding. She smiles.

"Love you too, Mike," she says, using her special nickname for him. "I can't feel like an only child with you around, now can I?"

"I have that affect on people," I say, sounding very much like Logan.

She laughs. "Wow, you've been spending too much time with Logan, there." I roll my eyes and she hugs me. "Thanks for everything, Mike. Love you, like a brother," she adds, smirking.

"Love you too, sis," I reply, hugging her back. "And thank _you_."

"For what?"

"Not beating me up for being so stupid."

"Anytime."

* * *

I'm weird. Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! Keep reviewing! Oh, any reactions to the tenses in there?


	4. The Pact

**Disclaimer: **Zoey 101 belongs to Nick and Mr. Schneider, who, I've realized, is a genius.

**Author's Note: **I love you guys. Have I mentioned that?

* * *

**Timeline: **Beginning of senior year

**Characters: **Zoey, Chase, Lola, Michael, Logan, Quinn, _Vince, Lisa_

**Couples: **_Chase x Zoey; Michael x Lisa; Vince x Lola; Logan x Quinn_

**Words: **666 – Should I be worried?

**Note: **I knew this one would get long, seeing as I _love_ group friendship things. They make me squeal. (Almost as much as Quogan videos. :D)

**Beta-Read: **None.

* * *

**Laconic**

**Moment Four: The Pact**

The first day of senior year at Pacific Coast Academy for Zoey Brooks and her best friends—Chase Mathews, Lola Martinez, Quinn Pensky, Michael Barrett, and Logan Reese—was monumental for two reasons.

The first was that Chase didn't have a _major_ accident upon seeing Zoey—major being the key word. He'd accidently tripped, but he hadn't fallen from any flight of stairs. Zoey figured it was probably because they had spent the majority of the summer together.

The second reason was The Pact. It was made that day. They had argued over where they'd meet later—the girls wanted their dorm, while the guys insisted on theirs. Eventually, it was mutually agreed to meet at Sushi Rox.

It was nearing seven PM when The Six arrived. They didn't head straight into business—they ate dinner first. Lisa and Vince even made appearances; Lola and Vince had a thoroughly nonverbal session while Lisa and Michael caught up. However, it was with heavy hearts that later—two hours later—they would ask if they could be left alone to only the six of them.

The entire Sushi Rox had emptied out except for them. Zoey broke the silence that had fallen on them first.

"So you all know why we're here," she said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"No, not really," said Logan, faking boredom. Quinn glared and hit him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Anyways, we're here because—well, a pact needs to be made," she said, frankly.

"A pact?"

"Yes, a pact," said Lola, flatly. "A promise that no matter what happens this year—college admissions, whatever crazy stuff _usually_ happens, break-ups…" she trailed off, but she hastily shot a look at Logan before continuing, "we'll always be there for each other."

Logan scoffed. "This is ridiculous."

"I think it's pretty important. And significant," said Quinn, giving her boyfriend a look.

"Yeah, well, I do too," Logan immediately responded. Everyone collectively rolled their eyes.

"So what'll The Pact say?" asked Michael.

An hour later, the final Pact had been forged. Lola—having the neatest handwriting— had written it on a Sushi Rox napkin, copied it on another, and handed one to Chase. Two copies—one for the girls, one for the guys.

The Pact was clearly broken into six—the number of them, the number of _friends_ who'd signed The Pact—parts.

Even if Logan Reese does something stupid, he's still a friend. He is, however, fair game for revenge pranks. Applies to all.

If someone has a monumental change happening to them, they will talk to _someone_. No _big_ secrets will be kept.

Everyone will all at least _try_ to go to UCLA as their 1st choice of colleges—unless something better comes along.

No matter what, one day a week will be assigned for hanging out.

If an argument occurs within the group, there will be no taking sides. All unaffected parties will be unbiased and neutral.

If there is a break-up with a couple, the beating up of the guy will _not_ happen (unless it's Logan). Everyone will listen to both sides and respect the wishes of the couple, following point five.

Both Quinn and Logan had glared at Lola and immediately told her to get rid of the added phrase in point six. The actress did so, grudgingly, but only with one line crossing it out, as to be seen quite clearly.

Finally, they had all agreed to all points and had signed both copies of The Pact. Logan had continued to scoff while the others signed, but after glares from both Chase and Michael, and a look from Quinn, he had picked up the pen and added his signature.

That night, the two napkins holding the points of the Pact were stowed away—The Pact was emblazoned in their brains, anyways.

Many years later, Zoey would find the Sushi Rox napkin in her old PCA stuff and smile.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! Also, I'd be _really_ interested in seeing what someone makes of this drabble. Like as a fic, based off of this. Hopefully the points weren't that horrible...

Please let me know about any OOC-ness.


	5. Something Right

**Disclaimer: **Zoey 101 belongs to Nick and Mr. Schneider, who, I've realized, is a genius.

**Author's Note: **Sorry I didn't get a drabble up yesterday. I was busy with my other project…Oh, I think FF's alerts are down, so if you review, I'll check to send a reply, but I doubt it'll go through. I hate it when this happens. And sorry this one is so short; I was trying my best to crank it out.

* * *

**Timeline: **Anytime after Prom

**Characters: **Logan, _Quinn, Chase_

**Couples: **Logan x Quinn

**Words: **303

**Note: **Requested by **secrets710**: A drabble for Relient K's _Must Have Done Something Right_ with Quogan.

**Beta-Read: **None.

**

* * *

**

Laconic

**Moment Five: Something Right**

Sometimes I wonder how it was possible for me to get so lucky.

I mean, I have the prettiest and smartest girlfriend _ever_. Sure, we had to hide our relationship at first, but we knew they wouldn't understand it. They'd just think it was a fling.

No, no _way_ is this just a fling.

I love her, she loves me. I'm the luckiest man _ever_.

But look at it. I'm the jerk, the arrogant moron who uses his father's money like paper. She's the smart nerd, though adorable, whose sweet and loveable.

I must have done _something_ right.

When I talked to Chase after Prom, he immediately noted how much I'd changed. Steady girlfriend, not as much of a jerk, caring about someone other than myself…

I've changed. And all because of her.

Sometimes I wonder _why me_.

Though, I really shouldn't complain. Quinn doesn't. And she's _way_ above my league.

And everyday I spend with her, it feels more special. It's a cliché (a new word I learned from, you guessed it, Quinn), I know, but it's true.

I've come to the conclusion that I'm just _really _lucky, because it's hard to believe.

I try _hard_ to tell her how much she means to me, but I'm no good with words. And she knows that, and yet she's still with me.

And all our friends know we've got something _good_ here.

I love her, she loves me. She loves _me_, Logan Reese.

I must have something good.

I knew her for a good two years before I even _began_ to look at her that way. She came along one day and rearranged my life, and now you have the Logan you see before you.

All I've got to say is that I _must _have done _something_ right.


	6. Six: Freshmen Trailer

**Disclaimer: **Zoey 101 belongs to Nick and Mr. Schneider, who, I've realized, is a genius.

**Author's Note: **Finally got this posted! Wrote it a while ago, but haven't had time to reread and stuff. Hope you enjoy it…

* * *

**Timeline: **Rewritten Series: AU during freshmen year.

**Characters: **Logan, Lola, Michael, Quinn, Chase, Zoey

**Couples: **None mentioned.

**Words: **688

**Note: **This is a trailer of sorts for my new project. I'm rewriting the entire series, but starting at freshmen year. I've planned out the entire year/season, and have already gotten halfway through the first chapter. I plan to work more on that chapter (I have to do some rewriting of lots of it) later in August.

**Beta-Read: **None.

* * *

**Laconic**

**Moment Six: _Six_: _Freshmen_**** Trailer**

The six of them were so different from each other, that had it been any other high school, they probably would have never met.

"_So let's make a deal: at the end of each week we'll write or make a video or write a song, whatever we want, that'll describe the week. At the end of the year we'll put it in a time capsule and never look at it until twenty years from now."_

"_Sounds good."_

There was the jerk, the rich and popular boy, the heartthrob who wasn't the smartest guy in the world, but had his moments.

"_Let me guess," he said, smirking. "Zoey Brooks, Lola Martinez, and Quinn Pensky." He pointed as he said their name, and they looked at each other in surprise._

"_And who are you?" asked Lola, slightly in disgust._

"_Logan Reese, son of Malcolm Reese, the TV and movie producer, and the best looking guy on campus."_

There was the actress, who was sweet, yet deadly and could spot the perfect match miles away.

"_Hm, those two would make an excellent couple," said Lola, eying Chase and Zoey. Quinn blinked._

"_Um, if you say so."_

"_Oh, I say so. And I have a feeling that Logan may be trying to flirt with her, but oh _boy_, is he going down."_

There was the comedian, the flutist, and singer, whose dance moves were famous and could be easily called one of the friendliest guys on campus.

"_Dude, it's not going to catch on," said Chase, giving his best friend a look. Michael glared at him._

"_Yes it _will_, I say it will. Look, Zoey, will you say drippin'?"_

"_Sure, why not."_

"_Ha, I've got one person! Drippin' oh drippin', that so drippin'!" he sang, the grin on his face a very smug one._

There was the science nerd or geek or dork, eccentric and weird, yet clever and witty, having the potential to be very pretty.

"_Will that guy just shut _up_, already, please?" moaned Michael, massaging his temples. Quinn shrugged._

"_Oh, that's easy." She pointed her watch at the guy's shoulder and pressed a button, a small red light shooting out from it._

_All five of them stared at her._

"_What? It's just my zap watch," she said nonchalantly, throwing her braids over her shoulders. "If you want to see something _really_ cool, wait until you see this new computer program I'm writing."_

There was the boy-next-door, clumsy and not the smoothest, but hilarious nonetheless, and quite bright.

"_So, um, you like grapes?" he asked, mentally hitting himself for asking such a dumb question._

"_Uh, yeah, I do. They're my favorite," said Zoey, smiling as she propped one of said grapes into her mouth. "What about you?"_

"_I'm not much into the healthy food thing. I prefer to stick with French fries and cake, with the occasional pizza. And sushi, boy, do I love sush—" he cut off when he stumbled into the bush. Gasping, Zoey reached down to help him, only to find Chase back on his feet and grinning like an idiot._

"_Um, I'm fine! All's good, just, um, got distracted…"_

And there was the fashion artist, creative and witty, able to think on her feet, but fiercely loyal.

"_Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_What, spill all my secrets to the first five people I've met here at PCA who I may or may not be friends with in twenty years?" When Chase nodded, Zoey just rolled her eyes. "I'm sure, Chase. Dead sure. Besides, I was the one who suggested it after all."_

Together, they're The Six. There was nothing special about them, other than the usual, but they were friends. Friends together, friends forever.

They may not have liked each other at first, or in the end, but they were friends.

No matter what happens at PCA, they'll always be friends together, friends forever.

They're The Six.

Logan Reese, Lola Martinez, Michael Barrett, Quinn Pensky, Chase Mathews, Zoey Brooks.

They're The Six.

After all, life at Pacific Coast Academy is never dull.

_Six: Freshmen—coming soon._

* * *

Yes, I know it was horrible. Review and tell me so? I'll try to update tomorrow, since it's a holiday, or sometime this weekend, but no promises. But please review! I really appreciate them all.


	7. In the Bushes

**Disclaimer: **Zoey 101 belongs to Nick and Mr. Schneider.

**Author's Note:** No reviews for the last chapter. That makes me sad. Oh well, I know they're some of you out there who are reading this. Remember that reviews mean everything to me!

And this stupid "war" is getting old and lame. So whatever, I'm just staying out of it. But I will say that the Vola in this was so much fun to write, I'm going to do it again in the next one.

* * *

**Timeline: **During senior year

**Characters: **Lisa, Michael, Zoey, Chase, Logan, Quinn, Lola, Vince

**Couples: **Michael x Lisa; Chase x Zoey; Logan x Quinn; Vince x Lola

**Words: **788

**Note: **Because they're all just so cute. Especially Vola. And Quogan. And Choey. And Misa…

Okay, yeah, they're all adorable.

**Beta-Read: **None.

* * *

**Laconic**

**Moment Seven: In the Bushes**

In the bush next to the library—behind the bench that adorned a plaque placed by the class of 1995—many couples took refuge there.

_The_ four couples of PCA's 2009 senior class were no exception.

The girl sat snuggled on his lap. Stroking her hair with one hand, his other fingers tapped along to the beat of the music pounding out from his headphones. Said headphones were in both of their ears; the rhythm, the beat the same—their heartbeat in unison, in tuned together. She hummed under her breath and he moved slightly to the beat, his foot tapping along.

It was nice, he concluded, to not have to say everything when it could just be expressed by music. Their silence was so comfortable; it was a mutual understanding between the both of them. They didn't even need to use words nowadays to get their points across.

Smiling, she kissed him before glancing at her watch. She gave him a look, one that said, "I should go to class." She gave him a peck on the lips before shooting another look, clearly saying, "Sorry Michael."

"No problem, Lil' Lisa," he nonverbally replied, smiling at her while she gathered her stuff. "Good luck on your physics test!" he called after her as she ran off.

_Five Minutes Later_

She fell into his lap, hearing him give off an "oof" as she did so. Grinning, she hit him on the arm playfully and he retaliated by sticking out his tongue.

She took advantage.

When they finally broke apart, he reached into her lap and snatched up a grape, propping it into his mouth. She threw another one at him, and he returned the favor. The next one she threw landed into his mouth, and grinning cheekily, he ate it. She rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"Mmm, I love grapes," she said, grinning.

"And I love Zoey Brooks," he said.

"Zoey? You love _Zoey_? How could you do this to me? Who is she?" she tried to yell at him, but the smile on her face gave her away. He chuckled.

"Yes, Zoey. Zoey has nothing on you. And she's my girlfriend, duh."

"Love you too, Chase."

He gave her a mischievous grin. Before she could ask him what he was thinking, he lifted her and carried her away, ignoring her shouted protests. He laughed as she pounded her fists against his back, even though the grin on her face threatened to fall off.

_Five Minutes Later_

They'd been there for a good three minutes, their mouths thoroughly occupied. Finally they pried apart for oxygen, their breathing heavy. He left a trail of kisses down her neck as she whispered in his ear.

"Why are we still doing this?"

"Doing what?" he muttered distractedly, still her kissing her face. Suddenly, he pulled back. "You mean _us_? Together?"

"No, no!" she quickly amended, giving him a reassuring smile. "I meant hiding in the bushes." He visibly relaxed and she rolled her eyes at his worry.

"Because I like the privacy," he responded, shrugging. "And, at least, I figured you would too," he muttered quietly. She beamed at him.

"You, Logan, are way too nice to me."

"Nah, I just love you, Quinn."

She shut him up, effectively returning them to their previous session.

_Five Minutes Later_

"You need to stop chewing gum," she said after they had pried themselves apart from each other.

"Why?" he whined, his lips turned into what she thought was an _adorable_ pout.

"Because," she said, wiping off pieces of gum that were stuck to her lips, "while I love minty freshness as much as the next girl, I prefer not to have to wipe off gum from my lips after a make-out session."

"Sorry…" he said, disposing of the orbit gum. She grinned and lifted his chin.

"You're adorable when you're guilty, you know."

He blushed. "If you say so…."

She rolled her eyes at his sudden _niceness_ and _humility_. It wasn't that he was a total wuss or anything—he was just sweet. Besides, he'd beat up any loser that tried to mess with her.

"I do say so. I also say that I love you, Vince, so don't be looking guilty at me."

"Okay, okay, fine. And I'll stop chewing _so_ much gum. Or at least not before kissing you."

"Thank you."

He responded by kissing her soundly, no more gum in his mouth. When they pulled apart, she had migrated to his lap her arms around his neck. He could smell her hair as he stroked it, the faint smell of citrus reaching his nose. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Love you too, Lola."

* * *

Oh. My. God. I officially adore Vince/Lola _so_ much. It's so much fun to write. Now I need to write an entire drabble for them…

Hope you enjoyed and please review! (coughOwliecough)


	8. So Smart

**Disclaimer: **Zoey 101 belongs to Nickelodeon and Mr. Schneider.

**Author's Note: **Wow, thank you all so much for all those reviews! Please keep them coming!

I wrote out six more of these moments last night. Here's one at random. I really like it. I'll type out the others and post them randomly whenever I get time.

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Timeline: **After Prom; same time as _So Stupid_

**Characters: **Chase, Vince, _Logan, Michael, Lola, Lisa_

**Couples: **_Vince x Lola_

**Words: **291 (One of the shorter ones…)

**Note: **First written as all dialogue, but when I typed it out, I added the action parts.

**Beta-Read: **None.

* * *

**Laconic**

**Moment Eight: So Smart**

Silence.

"So…I hear you've changed."

Blink. "Yeah. Thanks to all those sessions with all those therapists."

"Uh huh…"

Pause.

"Look, Chase, I'm really, _really_ sorry about—well, beating you and your friends up. Logan and Michael already tried getting their revenge on me, and if you want to as well, I'll totally understand. I deserve it. Hit me, punch me, kick me, whatever!"

Headshake. "No thanks. Violence never solves anything."

"Hear hear. But really, if you still hate me, I'll understand completely. Just—_please_ don't make me break up with Lola. I really—I really like her." Shuffling of feet.

Grin. "I can tell. And believe me; I'd never even try to do that. I know what that feels like. By the way, where _is _Lola? Wasn't she your date to prom?"

"She went to find Michael. Something about yelling at him about being so stupid."

Chuckle. "Good old Lola. And Michael. Definitely sounds like them."

"Yeah. Sometimes people show affection through other methods." Knowing smile.

Eyebrow raise. "When did you get to be so smart?"

"I always was. I just needed counseling to discover it. That, and I'm not as lazy to study anymore."

"No more cheating, right?"

"Absolutely."

Pause.

"Vince?"

"Yeah?"

"We're good, you know. No revenge needed on my part."

Heartbeat.

"We're good?"

"We're good. Besides, you're going out with my practically sister. You hurt her—"

"You hurt me. I know. I was told the same thing by Logan and Michael."

Amusement. "Yeah, well, we're pretty close."

"I noticed."

"It's pretty hard not to, isn't it?"

Pause.

"Lisa too?"

Thoughtful. "She's getting there. It—the bonds take time." Smile. "You'll get there, Vince. You will."

Relief. "Thanks Chase."

"Anytime Vince. Anytime."

Silence.


	9. Out of the Closet

**Disclaimer: **Zoey 101 belongs to Nickelodeon and Mr. Schneider.

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for your reviews and please keep reviewing!

* * *

**Timeline: **Senior Year

**Characters: **Quinn, Lola, Logan, Zoey, _Mark, Firewire, Stacey_

**Couples: **See end note.

**Words: **469

**Note: **This one is one of two parts. They go together, but I really couldn't decide which one to post first. So I decided this one because…well, it makes sense.

**Beta-Read: **None.

* * *

**Laconic**

**Moment Nine: Out of the Closet**

Quinn wouldn't—and couldn't—stop laughing. Lola's first thought was that she had messed up a Quinnvention again. But after Logan's assurance that she had been with him all day, Lola figured Quinn had just seen or heard something funny.

Something really, _really_ funny. And Lola wanted to know what.

"What is so _funny_, Quinn?" asked Lola exasperatedly. "I wanna know! Do _you_ know?" The question was directed to Zoey, who shook her head from behind her laptop, and to Logan, who was just staring at Quinn, concerned.

"I know as much as you do. So nothing at all."

Deciding to ignore the possible insult, Lola studied her best friend instead. She looked normal, besides the fact that she was laughing nonstop. Frowning, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Quinn, what's so funny?" she asked again, practically whining.

"Mark…" Quinn was able to choke out. Logan immediately tensed up and Lola resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Honestly, she found Logan's jealously of Mark very amusing. She knew he had nothing to worry about. After all, Quinn was _so_ much happy with Logan. So happy, in fact, that she couldn't stop laughing.

"Mark? What about him?" asked Logan, gritting his teeth and trying his best not to sound angry. Lola really did roll her eyes this time.

"Yes, what about Mark?"

"Mark…Firewire…"

At those words, Zoey looked up, much more interested. "Wait. Mark and Firewire?"

Logan choked. "No, no, not like that! Right?" he asked, looking at Quinn. His girlfriend just kept on laughing. Sighing, Logan say next to her on the couch. "Aren't your sides hurting by now?"

Zoey, instead, looked excited. "Wait. Quinn. Did you see Mark and Firewire—together?"

Quinn merely nodded. Lola sat down on the lower bunk bed with a _thud._ "Oh my _god_. No wonder he broke up with you! He's gay!"

"Mark…Firewire…closet…kissing," choked Quinn, confirming their suspicions. Zoey started laughing herself.

"Now that explains why Stacey was so depressed last week after neither Mark nor Firewire would go out on a second date with her."

Logan looked frozen. "Are you—is he really—they're—_what_?" he stuttered. Lola couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Ah, Logan. Always confused." Grinning, she moved towards the door, Quinn's laughter finally starting to die down. "So Quinn, how exactly did you find this out?"

"Walked into closet—Stacey confirmed," she said briskly, holding her sides tightly. Lola smirked in way that could only be described as _evilly_.

"I think Jeremiah Trottman will be having some breaking gossip for the PCA news today…"

Zoey frowned. "Isn't that kind of mean?"

Shrugging, Lola headed out the door, her smirk still adorning her face. "That's what happens when you break up with one of Lola Martinez's best friends."

Logan gulped.

* * *

**Couples:** Mark x Firewire; _Logan x Quinn_

Last line is not meant to hint at anything. And now you see why this one needed to be first. And now for the second one…

Hope you enjoyed!


	10. The Curse of Stacey Dillsen

**Disclaimer: **Zoey 101 belongs to Nickelodeon and Mr. Schneider.

**Author's Note: **Glad you all found the last one…"hilarious" and "weird". :D Please review!

* * *

**Timeline: **Senior Year

**Characters: **Stacey, Mark, Firewire, Zoey, _James, Lisa, Vince, Lola, Logan, Quinn_

**Couples: **Stacey x Mark; Stacey x Firewire; Mark x Firewire

**Words: **477

**Note: **This is the second of two parts. _Out of the Closet_ can be read first, or not. Either way works, really.

**Beta-Read: **None. (You might wonder why I put this here...and I honestly have no clue myself.)

* * *

**Laconic**

**Moment Ten: The Curse of Stacey Dillsen**

When Stacey Dillsen lost her lisp, she became surprisingly popular. At the Prom, she found Mark Del Figgalo dancing pretty close to her. And to be perfectly honest, she found herself with butterflies in her stomach.

Then there was how James Garrett sat with her during lunches, the two of them holding pretty interesting conversations. Even Lisa Perkins and Vince Blake joined them occasionally too, only making Stacey feel that much better.

But to top it all off, it was how Wayne—_Firewire_, actually—suddenly broke off with the nerds and started to spent so much time with her. Now, it wasn't that she liked Firewire more than Mark—no, it was the fact that _both_ of them seemed interested.

The only problem was that she liked both Mark _and_ Firewire too.

So Stacey decided to solve the problem how her idols—the popular kids—probably would. She went out on a date with both of them.

On her date with Mark, she went to Sushi Rox. Their conversation was—enlightening. Stacey learned so much about Mark in those few hours, and he in return learned a lot about her.

But he was so predictable.

With Firewire, she went to the movies. His hold was—awkward, as they sat side by side in the theatre. Yet, it was also strong and sweet. Stacey felt so comfortable.

But he was _so_ nervous. It was so obvious—from his gross sweating and his unstoppable fidgeting.

So on and on it went—what one quality one of them had, the other lacked. Stacey couldn't pick. So she confided in an unlikely source—Zoey Brooks.

"Well, with whom do you feel you can trust more?"

"Hm. Probably Mark."

"Okay…who do you feel more attracted to?"

"Firewire. Definitely."

"Erm, well," said Zoey, biting her lip, "you seem more sure abut Firewire. And you seem to have more fun with him."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

So Stacey went up to Firewire an hour later and asked him out on a second date.

Only he said no.

"Sorry Stacey. I think—I don't think we fit. Sorry."

Stacey was sad, yes, but thought it was for the best. Besides, that meant Mark was the one for her.

Right?

"Stacey—I'm gay. I—I found out a couple days ago when I—when I kissed Firewire. Sorry."

Wrong. Oh so _very_ wrong.

Later Stacey would run into Zoey, who recognized the former girl as depressed. The latter girl would help Lola Martinez and Logan Reese find out, after Quinn Pensky would walk in on the couple, leading to the breaking story on the PCA news.

Stacey Dillsen was positive she was cursed the next day when she found all her cotton swabs broken and her white glue dumped down the drain.

_I hate my life._


	11. When

**Disclaimer: **Zoey 101 belongs to Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

**Author's Note: **This one's very short, but I don't feel that bad since the last two were pretty long. Also let it be known that Quogan angst is fun.

* * *

**Timeline: **After Prom

**Characters: **Quinn, Logan

**Couples: **Logan x Quinn

**Words: **184

**Note: **Short, like I said. Inspired by (ironically enough) a DL lover.

**Beta-Read: **None.

* * *

**Laconic**

**Moment Eleven: When**

Quinn wondered when the passion left.

Before, she couldn't wait to escape away to find him—to kiss him, to be held by him. Before, she was in love with him.

Now, after the entire school knew of their relationship, there was something missing.

The chemistry—_ha, ironic, much?_—was still there. But the passion was dwindling. No more need to argue in front of everyone else, no need to share glances as if they were sharing a secret that no one else knew.

There wasn't a need since they _weren't_ secretly dating anymore. They were just dating now. They'd been outted. No secret between them.

Quinn thought dating Logan Reese was going to be _fun_. It had been at first—the fear that they be discovered, the _heat_ every time they ran away to kiss—but now, now it was awful. And she knew Logan wasn't feeling any better about it either.

The passion had left the day Logan slipped up. And now Quinn wanted that passion back.

Or else their relationship would all fall apart, piece by piece.


	12. The Relationship That Is

**Disclaimer: **Zoey 101 but belongs to Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.

**Author's Note: **This one's also pretty short, but a little lighter and happier than the previous one. Enjoy and please review! I've also realized I've done way too much Quogan, so the next one I write will hopefully be something different—like Choey! (I've already started a Mola too…)

* * *

**Timeline: **Anytime after Prom

**Characters: **Lola, Quinn, Logan, _Lisa, Zoey, Chase, Michael_

**Couples: **Logan x Quinn

**Words: **239

**Note: **Longer than the previous one, but still pretty short.

**Beta-Read: **None.

* * *

**Laconic**

**Moment Twelve: The Relationship That Is "Quogan"**

Lola gave up questioning the relationship that was "Quogan"—witty, huh? Yeah, Quinn plus Logan equals Quogan. I love it too—when Quinn told her she was happy with Logan and had proved he'd changed in her eyes.

Quinn and Lola had talked for hours that night after Lisa had filled the gang in during their after party. Quinn insisted that Logan was different around her. Yeah, he was still a jerk, but he wouldn't be Logan if he wasn't, she said. Lola couldn't help but agree.

Lola stopped trying to understand the relationship that was "Quogan" after she talked to Logan, despite Quinn's insistence not to. It wasn't only to threaten him—contrary to popular belief—but also to just ask him _why?_ Why Quinn?

And the answer was nothing she expected but everything she could have wanted and hoped for.

"Because she's Quinn. Different, cute, sweet, fun…"

When Lola next saw her best friend, the girls spent a good five minutes squealing.

Lola gave up on trying to explain the relationship that was "Quogan" when the couple in question spent a good five minutes at the lunch table making out. She happily joined in with Zoey, Chase, and Michael in gagging.

Quinn and Logan were both her friends—two of her _best_ friends—and they were happy together. And if Lola Martinez's friends were happy, Lola Martinez was happy.


	13. Seven Things

**Disclaimer: **Zoey 101 belongs to Nickelodeon and Mr. Schneider.

**Author's Note: **See? Alive and breathing. I'll have another one out sometime this week, for sure. I already wrote that one, but maybe I might be able to get out one more. Reviews inspire me to write more!

* * *

**Timeline: **During senior year

**Characters: **Quinn, Logan

**Couples: **Logan x Quinn

**Words: **395

**Note: **_7 Things_ by Miley Cyrus isn't mine, and only fits this couple all too well.

**Beta-Read: **None.

* * *

**Laconic**

**Moment Thirteen: Seven Things**

**To: **Logan Reese

**From: **Quinn Pensky

_Dear Logan,_

_I don't really know why I'm writing this email. Okay, never mind, I do._

_I'm writing this because I don't know what to do anymore. I want you back. But nothing's going to happen unless you hear this._

_So here's a list. It's the 7 things I hate about you._

_1. You're vain—duh._

_2. You're a game—c'mon, "wanna make-out" Reese?_

_3. You're insecure—yeah, you pretend not to be, but you are._

_4. You love me, you like her—you've told me you love me, but what about all those girls you're constantly flirting with?_

_5. You make me laugh, and yet you make me cry—I don't know which side to buy._

_6. Your friends are jerks and you act like them—Vince Blake? Conner Bradley? Jerks._

_7. You make me love you…_

_I can't stand it anymore, Logan; you're a jerk, plain and simple. But I love you, and I know you love—well, loved—me. So why are you flirting with other girls? _

_I should break up with you. I should tell you all of this to your face. You know what needs to be said if you really do want me back. When you mean it, I'll believe it. If you try emailing or texting me, I'll just delete it. _

_I want you back, Logan. _You_, the Logan who cared about more than good looks and girls. I want the boy I know back. You took seven steps back._

_But I know there's good in you. You've got lots of good qualities. _

_Here are the 7 things I like about you._

_1. Your hair_

_2. Your eyes_

_3. Your old Levi's_

_4. When we kiss, I'm hypnotized._

_5. You make me laugh, you make me cry too, but I guess it's both that I have to buy._

_6. Our hands intertwine and everything becomes all right._

_7. You make me love you._

_I love you, Logan Reese. I hate seven things about you; I like seven things about you. But I love _you_. And I hope you realize that._

_I want you back. _You, _the real Logan Reese._

_I'll be at Sushi Rox at 6pm on Thursday if you want to talk._

_Love,_

_Quinn._

* * *

Quinn bites her lip and stares at the screen before pressing the _delete _button.

* * *


	14. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: **Zoey 101 belongs to Nick and Mr. Schneider.

**Author's Note: **Sorry guys, but I'm afraid this is going to be the last one of these. I would keep this on alert, though, because I may watch a rerun or get inspired and decide to write another one. But I'm marking it as complete.

Thank you _all_ for your lovely reviews and support! It makes me smile.

* * *

**Timeline: **Senior Year

**Characters: **Zoey, Chase, Lola, Logan, Quinn, Michael, _Mark, Lisa, Vince_

**Couples: **_Chase x Zoey; Logan x Quinn; Michael x Lisa; Vince x Lola;_

**Words: **529

**Note: **Because all-dialogue's are fun and because these guys would have so much fun with truth or dare.

**Beta-Read: **None.

* * *

**Laconic**

**Moment Fourteen: Truth or Dare**

"Zoey. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you or did you not read Chase' test during that spring break with Gender Defenders and all that?"

"I did…"

"I _knew _it!"

"Wait, what? Then how come—?"

"Chase, honey, we'll talk about it later."

"But—"

"She said later, already. Zoey, go."

"Yeah, yeah, going, going. Lola, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you too…call Mark and get him to lock himself in a closet."

"Um, odd, but okay…"

"Well?"

"Did it. Don't ask how, but I did it. Okay, now—Logan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Playing it safe, eh? 'Kay, let's see. Oh, got it! When did you first start to like Quinn?"

"Lola!"

"What? It's a good question. And I'd actually like to know the answer myself."

"Thanks a lot, Michael, man. Um, I think I started to like Quinn _that_ way when I looked into her eyes that day on the bench, just after she'd broken up with Mark."

"Awww…Quinn, what have you done to him?"

"Just take it in and don't question it."

"Exactly. Listen to the woman, she knows what she's talking about. Chase, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What did you _really_ think of Mr. Bender's hat?"

"It was the most hideous thing I've ever seen. Michael, truth or dare?"

"Hm, truth."

"What story did you tell Lisa this time?"

"That I was studying for the English test with Vince and James."

"Michael…"

"Lay of, will you? I know I shouldn't be lying to her, but I just need to, okay? Lola, truth or dare?"

"We know you're just trying to change the subject, but, truth."

"Too bad, I had a good dare. Tell us about your first kiss with Vince."

"Well, I was pretty mad at him at first. But he paid for my smoothies and then explained how he had been put through psychiatry sessions and how he was sincerely sorry about his old actions. And since he _is_ hot, we just kinda—locked eyes. He made the first move, but I _totally_ reciprocated."

"_Way_ too much info."

"Hey, this is Lola we're talking about. You knew that."

"True."

"And he's the one who asked, so take it up with him. Quinn, truth or dare?"

"From you? Either is a death warrant. So—truth. Oh no, you're grinning."

"What's your bra size?"

"LOLA!"

"What? It's an innocent question!"

"_Innocent_? You probably _know_! Don't you girls just talk about this stuff anyways? Innocent, my as—"

"Anyways—bra size. 36B. Chase, truth or dare?"

"Woah, woah, that was too quick. Say it louder, I don't think Logan heard you."

"TRUTH. Truth, Quinn."

"Thank you, _Chase_. Hm. Under what circumstance would you kiss Logan?"

"None whatsoever."

"Aw, c'mon!"

"Fine, fine…if someone gave me a _lot_ of money or if it was the only way to save my family or you guys."

"Including Logan?"

"Nah, not Logan. Besides him."

"Hey! Chase, man!"

"Kidding, kidding. Of course, including Logan. So, moving on…Zoey, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…kiss me."

"Cheaters!"

"Aw, c'mon you two."

"Any day now…"

"_Finally_."

"You're ones to talk."

"Hush."

"Okay, let's see…Michael, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

And with that, my friends, I call _Laconic_ to a close. Remember, this is not official. I may continue this, but I have no plans or promises to. But do keep a look out of it, if you will.

Please review and tell me what you thought of this adventure of mine.


	15. The Nerd

**Disclaimer: **Zoey 101 belongs to Nickelodeon and Mr. Schneider, not to me, a lowly sophomore who is merely trying to make her voice heard in the form of words.

**Author's Note: **StoriesThatNeverWere should be your hero—they totally just made me get into Zoey 101 again (though I was having more ideas lately…) so now I'm going to continue this.

I know the title is Laconic, but I'm debating adding longer one-shots anyway. Thoughts?

Reviews make me very happy, and I appreciate all those from the last (and supposedly final) chapter! You guys rock.

* * *

**Timeline: **Pre-Season 1 – Season 1; Dustin in 4th grade to Dustin in 6th grade

**Characters: **Dustin Brooks, Jack (Richards), (Conner Gibson), _Zoey Brooks, Mr. and Mrs. Brooks_

**Couples: **None.

**Words: **758. Pretty long, but don't be surprised if that happens again now.

**Note: **Dustin's underappreciated, and this collection just wouldn't be complete without him. This cuts off abruptly, but that's because I want to make this into a three-parter.

**Beta-Read: **None.

* * *

**Laconic**

**Moment Fifteen: The Nerd**

Dustin Brooks hates school, math, English, science, Spanish, and everything else possibly related to school when he first gets shipped off to Pacific Coast Academy. So when the idea of school is suddenly stuck on a shelf with thoughts like _sun, California_, and _fun_, he's rightly confused.

His father's left, leaving him a couple of suitcases and a sleeping bag—though he's supposed to have a bed here so he doesn't get what that's for—at a new and intimating school. When Jack Richards ends up being his first roommate, Dustin's apprehensive—that's normal, he thinks, he's new, Jack's new, everything's _new_—but immediately warms up to him when the other boy ends up loving comic books just as much as him. Though Jack's in no way as big as a nerd as Dustin, they're similar enough that Dustin is comfortable; he's made a friend and that's all that counts.

He meets Conner an hour later, and when the blonde inquires about why the other hasn't brought any study materials, the reply is short, simple, sweet.

"I have a potential, and I'll use it where I think it fit."

Conner Gibson is so much unlike Dustin, it's worrisome. He's Jack's best friend—they came from the same home town, brothers 'till the end, bros before hoes—and when Dustin is first introduced, his heart sinks, he loses hope, he can't _believe_ he let himself get so comfortable, so fast.

Jack's not his best friend to have.

But Jack's smart—he senses the decline of Dustin's mood, immediately suggest that the three hang out together. In ends up that Conner moves in with them when his roommate is pulled out due to family problems.

September is the worst—Dustin barely passes three of his classes, fails one other, and only gets an A in Chorus, an easy course and his relief in the day. Jack sympathizes, though his grades are so much better—A, B, A, B, B, B, A—but Conner relates. He's doing as bad as Dustin, and when Dean Rivers asks to see both boys one day, he gives them the same lecture, the same stern talking. They agree together to convince Jack to tutor them—they're taking the majority of the same classes, anyways.

By winter break, Dustin's grades are steadily rising—he'll never be as smart as Jack, but he's still just as geeky with that nerdy edge in style, but his grades are _definitely_ improving.

Conner's on the other hand, aren't, and he's at the brink of being kicked out of PCA.

Dustin's devastated, just as sad as Jack, and it surprises him that he's has such good friends—they're the three musketeers, only roommates and friends and though it's only been a few months, the three are closer than any other friendship, so Conner's potential leaving is _bad_.

Together, Jack and Dustin get upperclassmen to tutor Conner—but no matter what happens, it's approaching spring, winter's ending, and Conner's being kicked out.

The day that Conner packs up his stuff and leaves, Dustin's talking to Zoey on the phone, crying, bawling, not acting like a ten year old boy.

The next day, Jack finds Dustin poured over books, even though classes don't start for another week.

The next month, Dustin's grades are soaring, edging closer and closer to Jack's.

The end of the year, and Jack's worried because though Dustin hangs out with him and goes to the movies and does normal things, he's hitting the books for the majority of the time, his grades are higher than Jack's, and his clothes become more and more nerdy and less and less like _Dustin_.

Over the summer, Zoey remarks to Dustin about how much he's changed and wonders what's the cause.

Dustin just tells her—and his parents and eventually Jack—he has a potential and he'll use it where he thinks fit.

The year before girls are admitted to PCA and Dustin Brooks is _the_ nerd—he has one sole friend, Jack Richards, he has the highest grades in his year, and he's even in higher level math courses, having taken summer classes to get a boost ahead.

It takes Dustin Brooks two years of eye-opening, books, studying, books, hard work, and books to reach the status of know-it-all geeky nerd who has no friends except that weird Richards kid and hangs out with upperclassmen even though they all think he's an annoying pest.

When Zoey enters PCA, Dustin Brooks is the Nerd of the sixth grade.


End file.
